Lila
'Lila '（リラ）is the head maid of Mayor Maybelle's household in Bose, Liberl in Trails in the Sky FC, Trails in the Sky SC and Trails in the Sky the 3rd. Background Lila is a maid who has served Mayor Maybelle for a long time. She was originally born and raised in the Leman State where she went by the name Raini. Just before the Hundred Days War, Raini was on vacation with her parents in Bose when the war began and they were trapped in Bose. During an attack on Bose, Raini lost both of her parents when the Erebonian Army attacked the City of Bose and bombarded the Market. Initially in such a state of shock where she couldn't even speak, Raini was rescued and taken in by the then Mayor of Bose and his daughter Maybelle and given the name Lila. Since then Lila has continually acted as Maybelle's bodyguard, assistant and caretaker and is not afraid to reprimand her boss from playing hooky from her work. However, she offers nothing but praise about her boss when asked. Personality Lila is a very solemn girl. She is very serious and dutiful to her duties as a maid. However, she doesn't emote much and often seems depressed about something. History Meeting Estelle and Joshua Lila is first seen out in the streets of Bose urging her boss, Mayor Maybelle to get to mass. However, she doesn't actually get introduced until after Estelle and Joshua have registered at the Bose branch and talked with Lugran, the receptionist there. Lila is first officially introduced in the nearby church praying to Aidios when Estelle and Joshua come up to her. Turning around, she greets the pair and they exchange introductions. When the pair ask about her Bose, she humbly apologizes and says that her boss is playing hooky from mass and is most likely in the Bose Market inspecting all of the shops. She then accepts Estelle and Joshua's offer to accompany her there. In the Bose Market, Lila spots her mistress scolding two shop owners for jacking up their prices. After the scolding is over, Lila goes over to the Mayor and greets her. She then compliments Maybelle on her work and informs her about Estelle, Scherazard and Joshua. Seeing the trio, Maybelle greets them and Lila goes with all of them to the nearby Anterose restaurant. At the restaurant, Lila watches over the Mayor's conversation with the trio, and then produces a piece of paper when requested. She then watches as the mayor writes a letter to General Morgan. Outside the restaurant, Lila says her goodbyes to the trio and then goes back home with the mayor. During the course of their stay, Estelle can go talk with Lila in one of the rooms at the mayor's house. Meeting the trio again Lila is next seen after the events at Haken Gate, trying to shoo reporters Nial Burns and Dorothy Hyatt away from the mayor's estate. As the reporters try to convince her to let them in for a interview, Dorothy lets slip something rude that Nials said about having the sexy mayor on the cover of their newspaper. Insulted, Lila tells the two that she will the mayor about "everything" they have said and asks them to leave. Once the pair leave, Lila sighs. She then sees Estelle and co who ask her "What's wrong?" In response, Lila vents to the two about the pair; calling them 'miscreants' and other stuff and vows to protect her mayor. Joshua notes how serious she is to her job and Lila states that she is. She then guides the trio inside and show them to Mayor Maybelle's office before going back to her work. After the Linde Incident After the incident with the Linde is over, Lila is seen with Maybelle at the Bracer Guild talking to Estelle and co. After the conversation is over, Lila says her goodbyes and leaves with the Mayor. The next time, Lila is seen is when she is sorting out the Mayor's bookcase, while Estelle and Joshua arrive at the Mayor's room to say their goodbyes before heading to Ruan. Talking to the two, Lila extends her thanks for putting the mayor's mind at ease and gives them a gift as a thank you. She then says her good-bye to the pair. Duke Dunan's Banquet Some time before the Queen's Birthday Celebration, Lila and Mayor Maybelle are escorted to Grancel Castle by Kanone Amalthea of the Intelligence Division under the auspices of a banquet invitation by Duke Dunan von Auslese. After Estelle and co. enter the palace for winning the Martial Arts Tournament, they enter one of the rooms and greet Mayor Maybelle and Lila. Lila and Maybelle are happy to see the pair, and after some brief getting reconnecting talks - Lila and Maybelle explain their circumstances. During the banquet, Lila remains in her and Maybelle's room, but she hears what happened during it from Maybelle herself after dinner. Lila can then be talked to after Estelle and Joshua leave to meet Hilda. The Queen's Birthday Celebration After the events at the Sealed Grounds are settled, Lila can been seen with Estelle and co. attending the Queen's speech. After the speech, she can be seen hanging out with the mayor and then later in their room. At night, Lila and Maybelle explains to Estelle that Joshua's song is an Erebonian folk song and Lila adds that they used to play it in the Leman Province where she was born and raised. Attack on Bose Market A couple of months later, Lila gets caught up in the dragon attack on Bose Market. She is inside of the building when Ragnard lands on the roof and gets crushed while pushing Maybelle away from some falling roof debris. She gets caught the debris and is later rescued by Zin Vathek who pushes the beams off her body. Afterwards, Lila is taken back to the Mayor's residence where she stays in a coma for the rest of the dragon incident. She awakens a little before the final attack on the dragon's nest in Nebel Valley and is soon back to work again. Reuniting With Lost Family One week after the dragon incident is over, Lila is working when Estelle and co. come by with a photo of a girl in a blue dress. Seeing the picture, Lila freaks and Estelle explains that they got the picture from a woman who was looking for her niece. Lila though denies knowing anything about the photo. Estelle then shows the photo to Mayor Maybelle who asks where Estelle got the picture, Estelle informs Maybelle about her current request and Maybelle mumbles why did this have to happen now. Estelle asks if she knows something and Maybelle replies by asking if they have shown the picture to Lila yet. Estelle says that they have and that Lila had freaked out when she saw it, but then was silent afterwards though it was obvious that she was hiding something. Understanding, Maybelle confirms that its Lila in the photo and Estelle and co. freak out. Maybelle explains that Lila came to her house 10 years ago on the day when Erebonia began its assault on Bose. She explains that after her father had finished evacuating everybody, he came home with a little girl, Lila, and told her that she was entrusted to him by some strangers. Looking at the photo, Maybelle remarks that she was wearing the same clothes as in the photo, but they were bloodied and torn back then. Hearing that, Schera confirms that it matches Corna's testimony, and Estelle asks about the two different names. Confused, Maybelle explains that Lila never told her of her real name and Olivier replies that she should've been able to remember it at that age. Maybelle explains that Lila was completely silent from shock throughout that period as if she had completely forgotten how to speak. Estelle starts asking how that's possible, but Olivier interrupts and explains that extreme duress can sometimes cause people to lose their voice and that he has witnessed it countless times during periods of war. Olivier continues that its horrible for a little girl to go through that and Maybelle agrees saying that Lila's soul was far more broken than her body while she was living with them. Maybelle continues that Lila always made sure to keep her distance back then, so they never found out her real name. Estelle then asks how she got the name 'Lila' and Maybelle explains that her father gave it to her since they had to call her something. Understanding, Scherazard states that they should probably speak to Lila herself and Maybelle summons a maid to bring Lila to her office. The maid, Sarah, brings Lila to Maybelle's office and excuses herself on Maybelle's orders. Maybelle then calls Lila who asks what Maybelle wants. Maybelle explains that the Bracers brought Maybelle a photo of a young girl and asks if the girl in the photo is her. Lila remains silent and Maybelle states that she understands why Lila would want to keep quiet and asks if Lila is concerned about Maybelle's father. Maybelle tells Lila that though she may feel a huge life debt towards her father for saving her, she doesn't want Lila to make that burden her whole life and knows her father wouldn't want that either. Hearing the word 'burden,' Lila perks up and Maybelle tells Lila that she probably feels obligated to stay at Maybelle's side because of what her father did for her. Maybelle then reminds Lila of what her father said about those shackled by their pasts and tells Lila that she has done more than enough for her family. Maybelle then demands that Lila meet Corna and reclaim her life. After a brief period of silence, Lila explains that she understands what Maybelle is saying, but the girl called Raini has long since been dead. Maybelle and Estelle ask Lila what she means by that and Lila explains that she has always told herself that Raini was killed with her parents during the Hundred Days War and that she rests somewhere in these lands, because the pain was too much for her to bear. Lila starts crying and Maybelle curses herself for her stupidity. Estelle tells Lila that she doesn't have to lie to herself anymore because she has a huge family now and that she is not alone now. Estelle's party agrees with her and Maybelle agrees too telling Lila that she is the most important person in her life and her best friend, so she's never been alone. Maybelle then scolds Lila for lying to herself because that's something that her father never wanted to see and begs her not to let his lessons go to waste. Maybelle then urges Lila to go and see Corna and Lila reluctantly agrees calling Maybelle terrible. Maybelle explains that driving a hard bargain is what she does. Estelle and her party express how much they love happy endings and Maybelle agrees saying that she will go too, surprising everyone. Scherazard claims that it shouldn't be a problem and Maybelle practically shoves Lila all the way to the restaurant where Corna is. In the restaurant, Corna who has heard the entire story apologizes to Lila/Raini for not coming sooner and Lila tells her not to apologize because it was wartime and that she has lived a happy life since then. Corna thanks Maybelle and her father for taking care of Raini and Maybelle returns the thank you saying that Lila, no, Raini has been a great help. Corna tells Maybelle that she can call Raini what she wants and that she is just glad that she was safe and happy. Corna then replies that she hopes that Maybelle will take good care of her. Surprised, Maybelle asks Corna if she is not taking Lila back to Leman and Corna replies that she couldn't be so cruel as to take Lila away from her friends and new family. Corna then urges Lila to visit and Maybelle asks why distance would be an issue. Corna explains that she lives far away in Leman and that it takes a couple of days by air to get there, but she will still keep in touch with Lila who promises to make time to visit her. Corna finally takes a better look at Raini and comments that Lila looks like her mother and that's she's certain that her mother is watching over her. The group then separates after Lila promises to Corna that she will live a happy life. After the group separates, Lila and Maybelle are walking home when Maybelle asks when Lila was planning to take a trip to Leman. Lila replies that she doesn't know yet and Maybelle tells her to let her know when she does, so she can go along with her. Lila asks why she wants to go and Maybelle replies that she wants to see Lila's homeland and hear stories from when she was a child, so she can have dirt on Lila. Lila sarcastically remarks that she has no dirt unlike Maybelle and Maybelle responds with disbelief and challenges that theory. Lila welcomes her to and promises to let her know when she's planning to take that trip to Leman. Maybelle and Lila then go over the schedule for today and when Maybelle realizes that she hasn't read some reports rushes straight home with Lila going "Good grief." Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Characters